Luck
by Kiyami
Summary: [[SengokuxDan, one-shot]] March 17th is supposed to be the luckiest day for Sengoku, but accidents happen especially with a clumsy kouhai.


**Kiyami: I'm returning to my writing mood. I'm almost done the Bloody Cactus sidestory involving Kaidoh and Inui. I'm going to try and finish the first chapter of the sequel to Bloody Cactus. Seishun Academy will be updated too soon once I figure out some stuff. I'm going to try and update Lost and Found and/or Imaginary Friend...Because my love for Golden Pair is returning.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis **

**Enjoy! I didn't spend too much time on it, but anyway R&R.**  
**Pairing: Sengoku x Dan**

* * *

Sengoku Kiyosumi grinned to himself as he circled the date with a green marker. March 17th, Sengoku's lucky day. Today would definitely be the best day he would have in a long while. He could feel it.

* * *

The day was starting out wonderfully. The new foreign exchange students were very pretty and most of them played tennis. That would mean they would probably be by the tennis courts where he could make his move.

He flashed a smile as he walked through the halls of Yamabuki. In one hand was his schoolbag and the other had a rather large bento box filled with his favorite foods. There were many things to be happy about such as the good grades he was getting and the fact that Yamabuki would be the first seed in an upcoming tournament. Man, he loved March 17th.

"Sengoku-senpai!" A familiar voice shouted out towards him.

Sengoku stopped by the stairs to watch the small freshman run towards him. He looked ecstatic. There was something on Dan's mind that he probably wanted to share with his senpai. Sengoku felt amused by Dan's enthusiasm.

"Sengoku-senpai! Sengo—" As Dan was about to stop, his headband fell over his eyes. Panicked, he stumbled forward and bumped into Sengoku. It was hard enough to push the lucky tennis player. Sengoku's muscled arms flailed in the air as he felt himself fall.

Dan pushed up his headband just in time to see Sengoku fall down the stairs he had been standing by. His eyes went wide and the freshman panicked. His voice squeaked as he tried to get help.

"Help! Sengoku-senpai, desu! Help!" The freshman shrieked at nearby peers.

"Great job, brat." Akutsu commented as he strolled by. He messed up Dan's hair, which caused the headband to fall over his eyes again. Akutsu laughed and continued walking, not caring for Sengoku.

At the bottom of the stairs lay Sengoku Kiyosumi. His right leg was twisted in a way that it should not be. His eyes were closed and a group of people had formed around him, murmuring. The bento box and schoolbag had landed elsewhere.

March 17th, Sengoku's lucky and unlucky day.

* * *

"Sengoku-senpai!" Dan barged into the hospital room.

"Oh? Dan! How are you?" Sengoku grinned and waved at his kouhai.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, desu!" Dan kneeled on the floor and closed his eyes as if he expected to be hit.

"Woah, calm down." The orange-headed boy replied as if nothing had happened.

"But you won't be able to play in the tournament with a broken bone, desu! It's all my fault, desu!" Dan was on the verge of tears. He sniffed and held back the urge to cry. The amount of guilt he felt was too much. It was his entire fault.

"Get off the floor, Dan." He said calmly.

Dan did as he was told. With his arm he wiped away the tears beginning to stream down his face.

"It's not your fault at all. It was luck." He corrected.

"Luck? But Yamabuki might not win without you! If you hadn't been standing there you'd be able to play, desu! Unlucky!" Dan sobbed with his words oddly coherent through the crying.

"Actually today's my…" He wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulders and pulled the smaller boy into a hug. "luckiest day ever."

Sengoku smiled and kissed Dan's cheek. Hesitantly Dan returned the embrace. His body shook as he sobbed into Sengoku's shoulder. It was unclear whether it was from relief or guilt that still lingered.

"Because...I have you."

March 17th, the luckiest day ever.

* * *

**Kiyami: Rather random really.When I think of St.Patrick's Day I think of Sengoku because of his hair. **


End file.
